My Version Of House of Anubis season 3
by StarlightExpress3000
Summary: Hi this is my house of Anubis season 3. new term, new dander, new faces, new drama and some old enemies. will the sibunas survive you'll just have to read and find out. By the way the person that wrote CALL ME NINA is some one else we share an account.
1. House of new term and House of voices

My House of Anubis Fan fiction

House of New Term and house of ghosts

**Nina's P.O.V**

My last year at Anubis house. It was going to be perfect. Well at least I hope. Things don't usually go very smoothly here but even with the psychopaths and evil spirits this place is still amazing.

The second I closed the door behind me hi heard ambers ear piercing squeal

"I missed you"

Missed you to amber ''

"Nina I love you to death but you really need to do something with this hair ''

"Maybe like straiten it then add some highlights here and here"

"Typical Amber" Patricia said shooting her typical snide comments

"Typical Patricia" Amber shot back

At this point I'm thinking neither one of them has changed a bit

"Wow Amber thanks for the tips. So is Fabian here."

"Um yea he's unpacking you should go talk to him"

"No I don't want to bother him"

"Trust me with you he's never bothered"

"Whatever"

(Joy walks in)

"Hey Trish" joy said in her overly peppy voice

"Hi joy" I said weakly I know we're "friends" now but don't really trust her

(Eddie walks in)

"Miss me Yacker" he said as he plopped in the seat next to Patricia

"Yea I really missed your sorry butt"

"And I really missed your whinny voice"

But before Patricia could insult him back Alfie walked in with a mouth full of cookies

"Man I forgot how good Trudy's cooking was"

As he said that he inhaled 2 cookies and popped three more in his mouth

(Door bell rings)

Go get it Weasel she said slightly nudging Eddie

"Fine"

"Who is it" I said curiously

"Have no idea" and at that everybody except for Alfie who was trying his hardest not to choke rushed to the door

**Patricia's P.O.V**

The first thing I see when I walk into the room was this jersey shore wannabe standing in the door way making googols eyes at Eddie and smiling like an idiot.

"Hi my name is Nichoel but you can call me Niki"

Before I knew it I was standing in between them

"Hi I'm his girlfriend" a lot of emphasis on girlfriend

Great she said with an obviously fake smile but as she walked away I could have sworn she said "not for long"

Wow five seconds here and she's all ready bugging the crap out of me with that I stormed out of the room .I think Eddie followed frankly I was to mad to even notice

**Dinner Time **

**Amber's P.O.V**

Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys yesterday but we have a new student coming tomorrow

"Great more stupid Americans" Patricia said shooting daggers at Nichole

"Wow she's the really welcome wagon" sneered Nichole

"I know right" Alfie joked

Owe what was that for Trixie Alfie said rubbing his shin in pain

Anyways... Nichoel what part of America are you from. Amber was obviously trying to break the awkward silence

The south

I mean which state

I have to go she said quickly exiting the room

Don't you think that was kina weird I whispered into Nina's ear?

Probably nothing she said just shrugging it off

Yea I said trying to believe it's nothing

**Bed time**

**Nina's P.O.V**

Its 10:00 you have five minutes princely and then I want to hear a pin drop victor's voice boomed throughout the house

Well good night amber

Good night Neenz amber sang

***Nina's dream**

Paragon there is great danger

What I said very confused

THE WORLD IS IN DANGER the mysterious voice said and that's the thing it was only a voice and it was getting louder

YOU MUST PROTECT THE WORLD COME PARAGON COME the voice shouted

"Wait wait th- the world I stuttered. I stated to breathe really heavy and become sort of breathe while the voice kept saying come paragon. The next thing I know Eddie was shaking me with Fabian and Amber right behind him and I was in a pool of sweat

"Nina are you okay" Fabian sounded really worried

Yea… kina

You have the same freaky dream Eddie said staring right me

I nodded slowly


	2. House of comebacks and House of info

**(Hey guys chapter two enjoy it's about two pickup and I accidently made the second chapter the same as the first miner mistake) **

House of comebacks and House of information

"Wait you two shared the same dream" Fabian said

"I guess I said weakly"

Anyways I said quickly I think we need to go down to the tunnels

"Why" Amber whined "that place still gives me the creeps"

"I don't really know but you have to trust me"

"Okay" Fabian said immediately

"Amber Eddie you go get Patricia and Alfie me Fabian will get the amulets"

"We'll meet down stairs in 5"

"Got it" amber said and dragged Eddie out the door with her

So Nina why do you think we need to go down to the tunnels Fabian asked me while I was getting the out of my secret place

Well I started say in my dream this voice was telling me to come and I just kina had this feeling that it was the tunnels by the time I finished my story we were already heading down the stairs were Amber Patricia Alfie and Eddie were waiting

Kay here I said passing out the amulets

Woe you want me to put on a girly necklace Eddie said dangling the amulet

Okay Eddie you don't have to wear the necklace Patricia said taking the amulet obviously knowing that if he doesn't he'd go blind

Amber toke the amulet out of out of Patricia's hand and put it back in Eddie's

Come on guys I said directing the whole sibuna gang to the kitchen as I put my locket to the oven door I heard Eddie say

Wow this one freaky house

Trust me it gets freakier amber said in a winey tone

Once they were all down in the tunnels Alfie asked the question that was in everybody's mind "so where is this ghosty voice

Well since it's not at the beginning here it is most likely at the end, Fabian suggested

So you're telling me we'll have to cross the chasm of death amber wined

Yea sorry I said

"The chasm of what" Eddie said with a little shock in his voice

When we did approach the bottom-less pit I could see Eddie go a little pale

"I don't even know how you guys are still alive" Eddie announced

Try doing this with huge pendulums swinging back' forth Alfie said

Okay Yacker you and me need to have a talk later Eddie said facing Patricia

Patricia just rolled her eyes

But everybody did make it across without falling to their death. As we were walking into the senet game task Alfie asked the same question still lingering in everybody's mind "well we're at the end the tunnels so where's the ghost but the second he finished that sentence a bright figure appeared in front of all of us.

"There it is" Eddie said shakily

"Chosen one" the figure said softly all I could do was stand there astonished

"The world needs you chosen one it's in danger" I was about to say something Eddie cut me off

"Who are you?"

"I'm the goddess of the underworld she snapped at him. I didn't know if it was only me that saw it but the ghost kina showed a little anger towards him

"Why is the world in danger" I asked very confused

Senkhara and Rufus

Even just saying their names gave me the shivers

"They have escaped the underworld" my blood nearly froze at this and I know it did with the others to

"We're dead I heard Alfie mutter

For a second it was like I was in a trance a terrible horror induced trance but I quickly snapped out of its

"How is that even possible?"I blurted out

"Save it protect it chosen one" she slowly faded away as she said this

It felt like we were all standing there for a hour trying to process what had just happened

"Lets get back to bed I said rushing out of the room

"Yea" Fabian added as he tried to catch up with me and they all left the mask chamber but once the chamber was empty the bright figure appeared again but as quickly as she appeared she transformed into a familiar face. SENKHARA. And that wasn't all red figure popped up right next to her. RUFUS. Well Rufus's ghost.

**No One's P.O.V**

Our plan is falling into place the foolish children don't suspect a thing senkhara said to Rufus

Soon we will have our revenge and the world Rufus proclaimed and with that they both vanished **(o.m.g senkhara and Rufus are back and nobody knows it sibuna is so dead)**

***morning Patricia joy and Mara's room**

**Patricia's P.O.V**

(Doorbell ringing)

"Joy go get the door" I moaned I was extremely tried from last night

"No you can you please get it please" joy said

"Mara" I exclaimed hopping she would

"She still sleeping" joy corrected

( Doorbell still ringing )

Ok this was starting to get on my nerves

"Fine I'll get" I said frustrated

As I was walking down the stairs I thought to myself I would punch this guy in the face if he doesn't stop with the doorbell. When I opened the door I saw the new kid Trudy was talking about yesterday

"Hey there beautiful why don't you get my bags for me"

Who does this loser think he is. Frankly I didn't want to give him the pleaser of a reaction. So I just slammed the door in his face. Hard. But right as I did Nina came running down the stairs

"Who was that "she asked curiously?

"The new kid. The very annoying new kid" I kina whispered the last part

"And you slammed the door on him" Nina asked

By the time she finished her sentence she already had her hand on the door knob and was opening it. I saw that the kid was holding his nose probley from me slamming the door in his face but he still deserved it

"Hey" he said still holding his nose

"Hopefully you won't slam the door in my face" he kina stared me down saying the last part

"Trust me I wouldn't count on it" she justified

"Hi I'm Nina Martin"

"Mark" he said

As he said that Trudy came walking in

"Oh hi you must be mark. I'm Trudy the housemother come in I'll help you with your bags" as they were walking down the hall I heard Trudy say "you'll be rooming with Jerome and Alfie"

"So why did you slam the door in his face" Nina asked

"Because he's a jerk" I said and went back upstairs to get more sleep. I saw that she had a confused look on her face but I didn't feel like explaining

**Nina's P.O.V**

Wow she really hates new students. But I guess that's just Patricia being Patricia. As I turned my head I saw Trudy coming out of the boys wing and I thought since I was already down I would lend a help hand.

"Do you need any help with breakfast" I volunteered

"It would be lovely dear if you could help set the table"

"Ok"

As I was setting out the plates on the table I saw Eddie walked in which was kina strange cause it was Saturday and he doesn't usually get up this early on weekends … or school days. That wasn't all Eddie looked a little well bothered

"Hey I know it's kina random but can I ask you something"

"Sure" I said having absolutely no idea what he is going to ask

"Do you know anything about being the osirian" he asked in a low tone

Did not see that coming. I looked around to see if anybody was around

"Well I don't know much but here's what I do. At this point we were both whispering

"The osirian is the chosen ones protector kind of like how you saved me from senkhara. And that we're complete opposites like yin and yang we balance each other out. And together we keep the world safe. I could see he went a little wide-eye by the whole keeping the world safe thing.

"That all I know. Maybe you should ask your dad. He probably knows more than me" I suggested. I decided to leave out the destined to be together thing

"I already tried that he said I'm ready" Eddie said air quotes around ready

"Thanks" he finale said

"No problem" I answered back. And he took half the plates still in my hand. I guess he's not such a bad guy

g


End file.
